


Talented

by Switch842



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is impressed by Sophie's talents. A missing scene/tag for "The Nigerian Job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented

_Nathan: Victor. Now when was the last time you met a Victor?  
Eliot: Vietnam. A town called Bien Hai Zhai.  
Sophie: Chinese border.  
Eliot: That’s an odd thing for you to know.  
Sophie: That’s an odd place for you to be._

_~The Nigerian Job_

* * *

"So, how do you know about Bien Hai Zhai?" Eliot asked Sophie a few hours later cornering her in Alec’s kitchen.

"Oh, you know. There are lots of riches to be had over there if one knows where to look," Sophie said taking a sip from her water bottle.

Eliot thought back to his time over in Vietnam and China. Wondering what someone like Sophie might find of interest over there when he remembered something.

"Wait a minute. The jade dragon from the Emperor’s Palace? That was you?"

"How do you know about that? I didn’t think anyone knew about that one. No one wanted that one getting out."

"They hired me to find you," Eliot said.

"They did? Well, what a small world," Sophie laughed.

"I almost had you, too. In Japan I finally caught on to where you were."

"I thought you looked familiar. I saw you leaving my hotel that day. Did you really think I would just leave the dragon laying around for anyone to find?" Sophie asked.

Eliot scoffed at her question. "Of course not. Just had to let myself in and set some traps. I must say I was very disappointed when none of them were tripped."

"Sorry, to have let you down. You didn’t get into too much trouble for that, did you?"

"Oh, not at all," Eliot says sarcastically. "What’s a few months in Chinese prison to someone like me, right?"

"Well, you have me now," Sophie says moving to stand in Eliot’s space.

"I think it’s a little late for that, darlin’."

"Too bad."

"But I gotta tell you, you’re one top-notch thief. When they told me how you had done it, I was very impressed by your skills. You’re very talented."

"Oh, there are lots of things I’m talented at," Sophie whispered taking another drink of water and walking out of the kitchen.

"I can't wait to find out."

THE END


End file.
